


Return to the wild

by Yarrowbreeze



Series: Revival of the clans [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, No beta read we die like warriors, Not sure what else to put here tbh, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yarrowbreeze/pseuds/Yarrowbreeze
Summary: It had been moons and moons since the clans discovered the lake. It had long since been the time of Bristlefrost, Bramblestar and Alderheart. Longer still since the time of the forest territories. Moons and moons, and the clans grew weak.The clans could barely support themselves in their territories anymore, for their territories lay ruined by twoleg poisons and monsters. The clans despaired, for their precious home had been destroyed.Hope seemed lost, but Starclan had not given up on them yet. The medicine cats of each clan received an prophecy. At the next half moon meeting, falling asleep to the stars, they saw in the gently glowing moon a memory.But it was not what they wanted to hear.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character
Series: Revival of the clans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182143
Kudos: 2





	Return to the wild

Hello! This has been a project years in the making. I’m proud of what I have though, so hopefully I can put this together in a coherent way.

Hope you like it!


End file.
